Véritables mensonges
by Mamouth2
Summary: Le sergent Gavin Troy reçoit la visite de sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Une visite qui tourne étrangement mal...Bientôt deux meurtres à élucider. Tout semble lié à une histoire passée... Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de la série ne m'appartient!


« - Tu n'es qu'un sale meurtrier! » cracha la jeune femme sur un ton des plus affreux, affichant le visage effrayant d'une amazone prête à commettre un massacre. Gavin Troy la regarda, haussant les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches. Voilà donc la conclusion de près d'une nuit à se remémorer de bons souvenirs? Le jeune homme se tourna un instant afin de savoir s'il se trouvait réellement dans cette pièce et que tout ceci n'était pas un affreux cauchemar... Mais, malheureusement, les moindres recoins de son salon étaient faits de véritable matière, palpable, et le son de la voix de son interlocutrice n'était pas de ceux que l'on entend dans les rêves.

« Mais...pourquoi tu dis ça? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant brusquement. « Voilà bien une remarque qui tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe! ».

Ses traits étaient tirés et Gavin ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Son coeur battait follement d'incompréhension. Encore cinq minutes plus tôt, Gloria riait et racontait avec joie et bonne humeur leurs exploits enfantins. Et à présent, d'un coup, comme prise d'un sursaut nerveux ou d'un hoquet gênant, elle déclamait une horrible affirmation au sujet de son ami de toujours.

« J'en ai marre. Oui, j'avoue que repenser à notre enfance m'a fait plaisir, mais m'a surtout ramollie. Mais à présent que j'y songe, cela ne fait qu'accentuer ta trahison et ta lâcheté profonde. Durant toutes ces années, je t'ai cru mon meilleur ami...Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide? » La demoiselle s'agitait en tous sens comme prise d'une certaine folie, son visage n'affichant plus qu'une unique et douloureuse crispation de haine.

« Quoi? Mais quelle mouche t'a piquée? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? »

« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent, Gavin...Je sais tout, j'ai appris la vérité il y a maintenant quelques jours et c'est bien pour cela que je suis venue te voir. Je voulais savoir si tu étais encore capable de me regarder dans les yeux après cinq années de séparation...Cinq ans durant lesquels j'ai eu largement le temps de réfléchir et de comprendre. J'avais osé espérer que tu aurais des remords, que cette nuit, alors qu'on parlerait de tout cela, tu te jetterais à mes pieds en sanglots, m'implorant de te pardonner...Espèce de salopard!Tu nous as bien possédés, hein? Maintenant que tous les détails de cette affaire sont parvenus à mes oreilles, tu ne t'en tireras plus...Je souhaitais te le dire, juste pour entendre des excuses, ou même mieux, des aveux me prouvant que tu es un homme et que tu l'as abattue de sang-froid... »

Le visage de Gavin se décomposa littéralement devant ces paroles si sévères, pronocnées avec forces alors qu'elles semblaient bien injustes. Il lui semblait déjà entrevoir de quoi il s'agissait...Et s'il était vraiment question de ce à quoi il pensait, alors Gloria faisait une vraie crise de paranoïa. Ou alors était-elle en train d'écrire un roman de science-fiction?

« Je ne comprends pas... » bafouilla fébrilement le jeune homme, inquiet. A l'origine, il avait cru qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une plaisanterie, son amie étant une véritable farceuse, mais il était à présent évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Mais bien sûr que si, lâche. Tu comprends même parfaitement. Mary était pourtant si bonne pour toi...Tu faisais réellement partie de notre famille. Elle te traitait comme son fils, le fils qu'elle n'a jamais eu et qu'elle avait tant espéré avoir. »

Mary, la tante de Gloria. Une femme très bonne et pure. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme l'avait toujours prise pour une sainte, ou plutôt, pour un ange. Elle avait remplacé la mère décédée de Gloria et sa soeur, ou du moins avait fait son possible pour apporter amour et bonheur à ses enfants adoptifs. A entendre son nom prononcé, d'autres souvenirs ressurgirent dans l'esprit du sergent Troy. Des images sorties de sa mémoire qui auraient pu être bien plaisantes si elles n'avaient été toutefois remplacées par celles du suicide de Mary. Une scène tragique à laquelle le pauvre Gavin , alors âgé d'à peine treize minces années, avait assisté avec terreur. Sans doute était-ce l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie. Une femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, un modèle de gentillesse, se faire déchiqueter sous ses yeux...Cela sonnait comme un véritable cauchemar, ou pire, comme un enfer.

« Comment oses-tu...Elle...elle s'est jetée sous le train... » dit-il, bégayant, la voix affaiblie par les images d'horreur qu'il avait à présent dans la tête. Il se rattrapa avec peine au porte-manteau de l'entrée alors que son coeur s'agitait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, son pouls atteignant des records et son teint blêmissant à vue d'oeil. Cela faisait tant d'années, de mois, de jours qu'il n'y avait plus repensé, il croyait être parvenu à l'oublier. Chacun de ses proches savait que c'était le sujet tabou. D'ailleurs, le pauvre enfant qu'il était à l'époque avait dû se rendre chez de nombreux pédopsychiatres et psychologues avant de retrouver un esprit sain. Le gamin s'était même enfermé dans un mutisme d'un mois, n'adressant la parole à personne, même lorsqu'on lui marchait sur le pied, il ne poussait aucun cri de douleur. C'est une partie de son histoire dont il ne dit mot, pas même à ses plus proches amis.

« Je vois, tu es encore pire que ce que je pensais...Même pas capable d'assumer tes actes. Je me demande bien comment ma folle de soeur a pu tomber amoureuse d'un crétin pareil...Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais pu la comprendre de toute évidence. Tant mieux si ta conscience te tiraille, au moins, cela prouve que tu n'es pas aussi froid qu'une pierre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu te sentiras bientôt mieux, il ne te reste que peu de temps avant que la justice ne fasse son office. »

Ces paroles affirmées sur un ton si froid l'atteignirent en plein coeur et ceci pour deux raisons particulières. Tout d'abord, bien évidemment, car l'accusation de son amie d'enfance était des plus cruelles, ensuite, car il venait d'apprendre les sentiments de Flora, la soeur jumelle de Gloria, à son encontre. Enfin, la menace eut l'effet attendu. La vue trouble, il ne répondit pas alors que la jeune femme quittait déjà l'appartement, d'un pas empressé, le regard sûr et la démarche belliqueuse. Le jeune sergent eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper, la saisissant alors fortement par le bras::

« Gloria, je ne l'ai pas tuée, elle s'est jetée sous ce fichu train. Je l'ai vue faire...je... »

« Ferme-la! Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle fut avec toi ce jour-là? Pourquoi aurait-elle commis un tel acte alors qu'elle accompagnait un enfant? »

Des questions pertinentes que le jeune homme avait préféré fuir. L'accident n'avait toujours été pour lui qu'une scène large et floue. Les seuls détails qu'il pouvait se remémorer parfaitement était le cadavre tranché de cette femme extraordinaire. Il se souvenait aussi du fait qu'elle lui avait promis quelque chose, c'était pourquoi elle l'accompagnait et le tenait par la main. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il réellement? Il ne parvenait pas à le concevoir, comme si cela s'était évaporé, n'ayant plus véritablement d'importance après sa mort. Et les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Mary, d'où venaient-elles ? Oui, les dernières images de sa tante d'adoption en vie étaient composées uniquement d'un visage en pleurs... Pourquoi diable rien d'autre ne lui revenait? Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de murmurer un « Pourquoi » diablement suspect. Son interlocutrice arqua un sourcil, le regardant attentivement, avant de lâcher, sur un ton empli de mépris:

« C'est à toi que cette question se pose. »

A présent, l'atmosphère avait tant refroidi que le sergent ne prit même pas garde lorsque Gloria sortit en claquant la porte, le laissant seul avec ses tourments. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir à Causton afin de lui raconter cela? Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était arrivée la veille au soir, elle semblait pleine de bonnes intentions, comme si elle était revenue nouer contact... Un si long trajet des Etats-Unis juste pour venir se venger de quelqu'un sur les bases d'un récit imaginaire et loufoque? Cela dépassait l'entendement!Il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'avaler un verre d'eau qui lui permettrait sans doute de reprendre des couleurs. Le jeune homme se cogna maladroitement au pied d'une chaise tant il était éprouvé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jetant un oeil sur l'horloge murale, il s'aperçut que trois heures venaient de sonner, ce qui ne lui laissait plus grand temps afin d'assouvir son sommeil. A peine eut-il avalé son verre d'eau, rempli à ras bord, qu'il partit se coucher, s'installant confortablement dans son lit. Malheureusement, Morphée semblait l'oublier car Gavin ne put fermer l'oeil un instant, ressassant encore et encore cette histoire dans sa tête, tentant de se souvenir des détails. La décès de Mary, un événement qu'il avait voulu oublier et qu'il avait pris des années à repousser dans les tréfonds de sa conscience lui ressautait subitement avec force à la gorge. La virulence de sa mémoire fut telle qu'il crut de nouveau se trouver à cette station, debout sur le quai. A nouveau, la jeune femme lui lâchait la main et se ruait sur les rails, alors que la locomotive approchait déjà, encore lancée à une vitesse folle. Ensuite, les cris, les larmes et le sang. Le sang rouge qui arrachait les tripes rien qu'à sa consistance si abominable à la vue. La douleur apparaissant, lors d'un court instant, un simple millième de seconde, sur le visage de cette femme admirable. Et au milieu de toute cette bousculade, de ce chaos: lui. Le petit enfant perdu au milieu d'une affaire qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. A treize ans, pourtant, on se prend déjà pour un homme, on veut vaincre le malheur, on est un super héros prêt à combattre au nom du bien. Mais devant ce que l'on ne peut empêcher, devant ce qui ne fait plus partie de notre monde, on redevient ce pauvre garçon perdu dans une grande allée de supermarché, cherchant avec foi et crainte le visage de sa mère parmi ceux de tant d'inconnus. Un foule d'anonyme et un seul être cher.

Repenser ainsi à ce qui s'était produit tant d'années auparavant le fit violemment tressaillir.

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir dans la matinée, alors que ses paupières avaient finalement décidé de se fermer sans attendre sa permission. Mais son mince sommeil ne fut ponctué que par un terrifiant cauchemar qui le réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, lui qui, d'habitude, dormait aussi bien qu'un enfant dans les bras de sa douce mère. Ouvrant grandement les yeux, il s'assit sur le lit, se redressant avec une habileté dictée par l'adrénaline. Ce ne fut que par chance que Gavin ne se retrouva pas étalé sur la moquette recouvrant le sol de sa chambre. Dans sa maladresse, le sergent fut d'autant plus terrifié en apercevant l'heure indiquée en chiffres lumineux d'un rouge soyeux sur l'écran de son radio-réveil. Non seulement il ne cessait d'être tourmenté par les images de la mort de Mary, mais, de plus, il était en retard au commissariat. D'ailleurs, il fut bien étonné que son téléphone n'ait pas déjà sonné une bonne dizaine de fois. Se jetant dans la salle de bains, il se contenta de se laver le visage et courut se vêtir hâtivement, enfilant de manière désordonnée le costume qu'il portait toujours au bureau, si bien que sa cravate fut très mal nouée et ses cheveux non peignés, retombant de manière sauvage sur son front pâli par l'inquiétude et la fatigue.

Il ne se sentait pas bien excité à l'idée d'aller travailler dans de telles conditions et sa conduite sportive le fut bien davantage encore. Ce ne fut que par chance que le jeune policier évita un camion, lui passant in extremis sous le nez à un carrefour. Autant dire que le chemin qu'il parcourait tous les jours en véhicule ne lui avait jusque là jamais paru aussi périlleux.

« Tu es en retard, Troy. » remarqua l'inspecteur Barnaby, installé à son bureau et levant les yeux vers le jeune homme venant tout juste de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels. » répondit simplement Gavin rejoignant son office à une allure se voulant rapide. Barnaby se contenta d'observer son acolyte, muet, ayant certainement remarqué la mine déconfite et la négligence de l'apparat de celui-ci. Il y avait là de quoi se faire bien des idées, mais le jeune homme n'ajouta pas un mot. Après tout, son patron pouvait penser ce qui lui plaisait, cela n'avait pas grande importance.

« Tu m'as l'air un peu maussade. Tout va bien? » demanda finalement Tom à son sergent, après que celui-ci s'est installé à son propre bureau. Gavin acquiesça par un simple signe de tête, même si la lueur d'inquiétude présente dans le fond de ses iris ne pouvait que le trahir. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, ils ne peuvent donc mentir. Troy se retrouva dans un abyssal silence, ne répondant à son supérieur que par des phrases courtes, sans aucune vivacité. Son ironie, son franc-parler et son sarcasme habituels avaient disparu. Les mots de Gloria ne faisaient qu'apparaître sans cesse dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il fut tenté d'en faire part à Barnaby, avec qui il possédait un excellent feeling, les liens les unissant étant ceux de l'amitié, mais il n'en fit rien. En vérité, le pauvre avait l'impression de se trouver devant une porte fermé que lui seul avait le droit d'ouvrir, mais dont il craignait l'issue, ne pouvant apercevoir ce qui se situait derrière celle-ci. Ce fut pourquoi, il se contenta de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, sans jamais formuler une quelconque opinion personnelle ou une quelconque envie, ce qui n'eut de cesse de troubler son ami et patron. Ce dernier commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, mais, par respect, ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

Vers midi, le téléphone retentit, coupant court à ce petit jeu. A l'autre bout du fil, on les informait d'une mort suspecte. Gavin n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre exactement ce qui se produisait que son patron le mena avec virulence vers la sortie du commissariat.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime à une vitesse étonnante et l'inspecteur-chef Barnaby n'eut même pas à faire de remarque avisée quant à la conduite de son sergent. Ce dernier gara la voiture sans soucis et les deux hommes montèrent à l'endroit indiqué. C'était un hôtel situé dans un village proche de Causton, cela en était presque étonnant. Le bâtiment n'était pas de ces palaces luxueux que l'on rencontre dans les grandes villes, mais il n'avait pas grand chose à leur envier. Visiblement, il avait été construit dans un ancien manoir ou château, possédant tout à fait le style d'antan. Une fois à l'intérieur, un policier en uniforme les mena jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait le cadavre, à travers de longs couloirs dont le plancher craquait sous leurs nombreux pas. L'ensemble était mal éclairé, par de fausses chandelles.

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très accueillant! » fit sincèrement remarquer le sergent Troy, un semblant de sourire s'affichant sur son visage. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait retrouvé un peu de fougue? Décidément, la perspective d'une enquête lui plaisait bien... Il fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce, talonné par Tom. Chacun serra la main du médecin légiste, George Bullard. Ils le connaissaient à présent depuis longtemps, surtout l'inspecteur-chef, du fait de son âge plus avancé.

« C'est une femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Elle s'est suicidé, à ce qu'il semble, mais quelque chose me paraît étrange... » commença le médecin, avant de ne s'arrêter subitement.

« Comment cela? » demanda Barnaby, avide d'entendre ce que son ami avait pu découvrir.

« Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, je préfère attendre l'autopsie. Vous voulez voir le corps, peut-être? » répondit son interlocuteur, les manant sans attendre davantage jusqu'à la dépouille de cette pauvre femme.

Les deux hommes s'accroupirent près du cadavre et Gavin souleva la bâche en plastique fin qui le recouvrait déjà. Lorsque le visage de la victime se découvrit à lui, le jeune inspecteur eut un véritable haut-le-cœur. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague et son teint blêmit fortement. Encore un peu et il aurait recouvert le corps avant de ne s'écarter. Malgré tout, il n'en fit absolument rien, bien que tout lui paraissait soudainement d'une difficulté incroyable. Gavin se contenta de rester observer le corps, une forte lueur d'étonnement dans le regard...Gloria. Il s'agissait de Gloria. Il semblait bien qu'elle s'était tranché les veines des bras...Pourtant, cette nuit, elle n'avait pas du tout ce genre d'intentions!


End file.
